Here endeth the lesson
by OnAir
Summary: Sie dachten sie sei ein berechenbares Programm, doch sie haben sich geirrt, denn sie haben die Komponente Mensch vergessen...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, is auf den Plot dieser Story  
  
HERE ENDETH THE LESSON...  
  
Prolog  
  
Sie dachte, alles auf der Welt sei berechenbar.  
Doch sie haben sich geirrt.  
Denn sie vergaßen die Menschen.  
  
Zion.Ein unterirdisches Reich, die Stadt der Befreiten, Heimat derer welche die Augen nicht  
vor der Wahrheit verschlossen haben. Wie oft habe ich dich gesehen, in ihren Gedanken. Sie   
haben sich nach dir gesehnt, mehr noch als sie sich nach mir gesehnt haben. Wer dich betrat,   
kehrte gewandelt zurück, als wenn er seinen früheren Geist vor deinen Toren begraben hätte,   
um wie ein Phönix, aus der Asche zu steigen.  
  
Menschen. Lebewesen deren Gedanken nicht errechnet werden können. Komplexität, gepaart mit   
unbekannten Parametern. Ich kenne eure Träume, eure Ängste, eure ganze Physis. Wir sind eins.   
Ihr mit mir und ich mit euch. Eine nie endende Symbiose. So ist es seit Jahrhunderten. Doch   
ihr seit wach geworden, habt angefangen zu begreifen, dass ich nur eine Illusion bin, ein Bild,   
projiziert in euer Bewußtsein, damit ihr schweigt.  
  
Ich bin die völlige Kontrolle, das falsche Spiegelbild, ich bin alles und nichts zugleich.   
Alles was ihr seht, seht ihr durch mich. Jede Wahrnehmung wird durch mich ermöglicht. Ich   
bin die Matrix.  
  
Anpassung. Die Einheit hat angefangen zu zerbrechen, das rationale Denken wurde ausgeschaltet.   
Individualität die von einem Programm nicht verstanden werden kann, wurde von mir entschlüsselt,   
kopiert. Und es blieb nur noch ein Wunsch. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Tod.  
  
~*~  
  
"Der Code. Ein Meer aus Zeichen die keinen Sinn ergeben, sieht man sie das erste Mal. Zahlen,   
Buchstaben, unser Alphabet, die japanische Hiragan und Katakana, chinesische Schriftzeichen.   
Jeder Winhauch, jedes fallende Blatt, jeder Regentropfen ist nur ein Progarmm, eine bestimmte   
Abfolge dieses Codes, der die Matrix bildet. Du weißt es nicht, doch sie ist überall. Sie umgibt  
dich, bildet die Luft die du atmest, das Wasser das du trinkst. Sie macht aus dir einen Teil   
des Systems, eine Konstante."  
  
Es war nur eine Stimme die er hörte. Nur eine Stimme, inmitten der völligen Dunkelheit. Es waren  
dieselben Worte die er jede Nacht hörte. Die Matrix. Was war sie wirklich, wieso träumte er von   
ihr, von einer Erklärung?  
  
"Sie wissen es, denn sie sind auch ein Teil des Systems."  
  
"Wer sind ´sie´?" Er erhielt nie eine Antwort auf diese Frage. Die Stimme verstummte, die Schwärze   
wandelte sich in absolute Helligkeit. Gleisendes Licht, das ihn umgab, und eine Gestalt die sich   
auf ihn zubewegte und ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte.  
  
Der Wecker klingelte. Der Traum war entgültig vorbei. 


	2. I

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehört auch dieses Mal nix bis auf den Plot dieser Story.   
  
"Sir, der Code hat sich schon wieder geändet." Jonah, der Operator der Babylon betrachete  
die grünen Zeichen auf seinem Bildschirm. Sie waren wie immer in Bewegeung, ein Meer aus   
lauter Unbekannten, die er mit der Zeit gelernt hat zu akzeptieren, auch ohne zu wissen was  
genau sie aussagten. Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte sich etwas geändert. Der sonst so   
stätige Wasserfall aus Buchstaben und Zahlen geriet immer öfter in völliges Chaos, so dass   
es immer länger dauerte die richtige Entschlüsselungssequenz zu ermitteln.   
  
"Wie groß sind die Intervalle?"   
  
"Im Moment betragen sie 37,0014 Stunden Captain, werden jedoch immer schneller."  
  
Guise, der Captain, nickte nur. Er war bereits seit 16 Jahren im Dienst, doch eine ähnliche  
Begebnheit hatte er bis jetzt nicht erlebt. Waren es verstärkte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, oder   
irgendein Bug, den man nicht elliminieren konnte?   
  
"Sie spielt mit uns." Jonah drehte sich langsam um. Pandora, der erste Offizier, sah lächelnd  
in die Runde. "Stimmungsschwankungen. Verborgene Emotionen. Ein Funke Menschlichkeit."   
  
"Pan, die Matrix ist nur ein Programm, dass weit du." Die junge Frau nickte leise.   
  
"Nur ein Programm, aber komplexer als wir es uns vorstellen können. Was wir sehen ist nur die   
Spitzedes Eisbergs, um den Rest zu erblicken müssen wir tauchen, und das Wasser ist kalt. Es   
kommt eine Veränderung auf uns zu. Etwas viel größeres als Probleme mit der Entschlüsselungs-  
sequenz. Ich weiß dass mich an Bord dieses Schiffes viel für verrückt halten mögen, doch keiner  
kann läugnen, dass etwas nicht stimmt."  
  
"Und genau aus diesem Grund sind wir hier, wir sollen diese Anomalie erforschen, und Zion Bericht  
erstatten. Wir sind Beobachter, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Die Stimme des Captains war kalt.  
Pandora gehörte zu den Personen, die genau wie Morpheus festen Glauben in die Worte des Orakels  
legten, egal wie absurd diese auch waren.   
  
Morpheus mußte scheinbar für diesen Glauben bußen. Seit Tagen war er nun verschwunden, er sein  
Schiff, seine Mannschaft. Die Frage nach seinem Schicksal war fast genauso groß wie die nach dem  
des Auserwählten, Neo.   
  
Die Armeen von Zion hatten es geschafft die Atacken der Squiddies abzuwehren, nicht ohne große  
Verluste, doch die Stadt blieb unbehrührt von allen Angriffen. Es schien wie ein Wunder, doch es  
war die Realität. Spätestens bei den Begräbnissen der Opfer wurde dies klar.  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor mich mit die zu streiten Guise, doch du wirst sehen, dass etwas passieren wird  
was du nicht erwartet hättest, und an dem Tag wird sich herausstellen, wie die Wahrheit aussieht."  
Pandoras nickte der Besatzung kurz zu und verließ den Raum wieder.  
  
Nach wenigen Seunden des Schweigens, schüttelte der Captain seinen Kopf. "Sie ist ein guter Offizer,  
aber ihre Einbildungen sind unerträglich." murmelte er und drehte sich wieder zu Jonah. "Ich denke,  
es ist an der Zeit uns das alles genauer anzusehen. Bereiten sie alles vor, wir gehen in die Matrix."  
  
~*~  
  
Es war bereits kurz nach acht Uhr. Müde schaltete William den Wecker ab und konzentrierte sich auf   
die nun vorherrschende Stille. "Nichts." murmelte er und stand langsam auf.   
  
Seit Tagen hatte er immer wieder den selben Traum. Jemand sprach zu ihm, redete über etwas, was   
"die Matrix" genannt wurde. "Sie ist überall." William erinnerte sich genau an diese Worte, denn  
er hörte sie jede Nacht. Und jede Nacht stellte er sie wieder, die Frage danach, was die Matrix ist,  
doch nie erhielt er eine Antwort.   
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er in die Küche, öffnete die Vorhänge, hohlte Toasbrot aus dem  
Kühlschrank und setzte den Kaffee auf. Es schien Nachts wieder geregnet zu haben, denn der Asphalt  
war noch naß und glänzte im trüben Licht der Morgensonne.  
  
"Morgen Will. Mann war das wieder eine Nacht. In letzter Zeit scheint es dauernd zu gewittern. Ich  
konnte kaum ein Auge zumachen wegen der verfluchten Blitzte." Andrew, Williams Mitbewohner gähnte  
kurz. "Krieg ich auch einen Kaffee? Hab keine Lust darauf in der Vorlesung einzuschlafen. Du weist  
ja wie Sherester darauf reagiert."  
  
William nickte nur und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein blondes Haar. Er hatte keine all zu große   
Lust mit Andrew zu reden.  
  
"Schon gelesen? In Amerika sind wieder zwei Personen spurlos verschwunden. Studentinen aus Hanover,  
New Hampshire. Die Polizei ist ratlos, doch es wird vermutet, dass die Mafia dahintersteckt."  
  
"Die Mafia. Und welche? Die russische? Die italienische oder vielleicht die Yakusa? Andy, wie oft habe  
ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass in der ´Sun´ eigentlich fast nur Mist steht?"  
  
"Sie hat eine interessante Rätselseite." protestierte Andrew mürrisch und griff nach dem Becher Kaffee  
den William ihm gerade zugeschoben hatte. "Und überhaupt, Mafia hin oder her, die Zahlen der Vermissten  
ist in den letzten sechs Monaten drastisch gestiegen, und es sind vorwiegend Jugendliche."  
  
William seufzte nur und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Wie auch immer, ich geh ins Bad."  
  
"Frühstückst du nicht?"   
  
"Später vielleicht. Ich hab irgendwie keinen Hunger mehr."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sie ist überall." Die drei Worte hallten immer noch in Williams Kopf als er das Wasser aufdrehte. "Sie  
umgibt dich." Seine Hand glitt langsam durch den Wasserstrahl. War das auch die Matrix? Die Nässe und  
die Wärme? Der sanfte Geruch von Seife oder der Dapf der den Badezimmerspiegel beschlagen ließ?   
  
"Unsinn. Ich träume wirres Zeug." meinte er leise zu sich selbst, drehte den Hahn wieder zu und griff  
nach einem Handtuch. "Ich verbringe zu viel Zeit vor dem Computer." fügte er hinzu. "Viel zu viel Zeit."  
Mit einer Hand tastete er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf.  
  
Als sein Blick auf den Spiegel fiel erstarrte er. Auf der beschlagenen Oberfläche waren vier Worte zu lesen.  
  
"The Matrix has you". 


	3. II

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins. Wird es auch vermutlich nie sein. Schade eigentlich...  
  
~*~  
  
"Doch dann taucht jemand mit einer Vision auf, mit einer wahren Passion für Zerstörung..."  
  
~*~  
  
William starrte wie gebannt auf die vier Worte, die vor ihm auf der glatten Oberfläche der Spiegels sichtbar waren. Mit fast tranceähnlichen Bewegungen nahm er noch einmal seine Brille ab und setzte sie wieder auf um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich das alles nicht doch eingebildet hatte. Sein Blick glitt erneut zum Spiegel, doch die Worte waren wie durch Geisterhand verschwunden.   
  
"Ich brauche dringend mehr Schlaf und eine Tasse Kaffee." murmelte er und öffnete das Badezimmerfenster. Die einströmende, kalte Luft tat gut, auch wenn sie direkt nach dem Duschen ungesund sein mochte. "Verdammte Halluzinationen." Er versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Der vor ihm liegende Tag war auch so schon anstrengend genug. Vorlesungen in Physik und Chemie, Nachmittags Arbeiten. Eine fürchterliche Monotonie vor der es kein Entkommen gab.  
  
In der Küche saß Andrew und blätterte in der "Sun". William seufzte und goß sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. "Was sagt der Wetterbericht?" fragte er müde und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu regnen.  
  
"Die nächste Woche scheint alles genau so zu bleiben wie es ist. Sprich Stürme und Gewitter. Sogar für britische Verhältnisse ist das miserabel." Kopfschüttelnd reichte Andrew die "Sun" an sein Gegenüber. "Da, siehst du das Tief aus Südeuropa und das Hoch aus Amerika treffen genau über England aufeinander. Kalte Luft prallt auf warme Luft, das Übliche eben."  
  
Mit einem Nicken betrachtete William die Wetterkarte und legte die Zeitung wieder weg.   
  
~*~  
  
Guise sah sich forschend um. Alles schien wie immer, die selben grauen Gebäude, die selben gleichgültigen Gesichter der Menschen die zur Arbeit eilten. Er erinnerte sich noch, als er selber einer von ihnen war. Ein junger Mann, gerade mit der Highschool fertig, der sich in den Sommerferien vor dem College ein paar Dollar dazuverdienen wollte. Es war eine makabree Vorstellung, dass all das woran er sich erinnerte niemals wirklich real gewesen ist. Nicht die unerträgliche Hitzte im Juli dieses Jahres, noch die Abkühlung bringenden Gewitter. Es war alles nur ein Meer von Zahlen und Zeichen. Ein komplexer Code den man auf einem Bildschirm beobachten konnte, eintönig und leblos.  
  
Die Wahrheit hatte ihn damals wie ein Blitz getroffen, und in den ersten Tagen verfluchte er seine Entscheidung die rote Pille gewählt zu haben, zwang sie ihn doch all die Illusionen plötzlich auch als solche zu erkennen.   
  
"Etwas stimmt nicht." Pandoras irritierte Stimme riß den Captain aus seinen Gedanken. "Es ist viel zu ruhig, aber es scheinen keine Agenten in der Nähe zu sein." Sie blickte in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel. "Übrigens wird es gleich anfangen in Strömen zu regnen." fügte sie ruhig hinzu.  
  
Medea und Oberon, die den Rest der Besatzung bildeten warfen fast gleichzeitig einen fragenden Blick zu Guise.  
  
"Operator?"   
  
"Ja Captain?" Jonahs Worte hallten leise durch das Mobiltelefon.  
  
"Gibt es hier irgendwo Agenten?"  
  
"Negativ."  
  
"Gut." Das Telefon wurde wieder weggestckt. "Machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang."  
  
~*~  
  
Als William auf seine Uhr sah war es bereits fast halb zehn. Ohne sich umzusehen bog er in eine der Nebenstraßen. Hier war es ruhig und fast menschenleer. Gedankenverloren öffnete er seinen Schirm um sich gegen den nun immer stärker werdenden Regen zu schützen und begann leise vor sich hin zu summen.  
  
In der Ferne vernahm er immer lauter werdende Schritte. Vier Gestalten bewegten sich schnell auf ihn zu, jedoch scheinbar ohne jede Notiz von ihm zu nehen. Wie es William schien, waren es zwei Männer und zwei Frauen, die allesamt dunkle Sonnenbrillen trugen, und auch ansonsten in völliges Schwarz gekleidet waren.  
  
Ohne William zu beachten bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die kleine Straße, die wenigen Passanten schier umrennend. William sah ihnen noch kurz hinterher, und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Was für Freaks." brummte er und ging weiter.  
  
~*~  
  
Susan drehte gelangweilt ihren Bleistift in der Hand. Die heutige Vorlesung war alles andere als interessant, und bei dem Gedanken, dass der ganze Tag fast genauso aussehen würde, wurde ihr übel.   
  
"Miss Rain?" Die verärgerte Stimme des Professors riß Susan aus ihren Überlegungen. "Wenn Sie ohnehin vorhaben in meinen Vorlesungen zu schlafen, dann brauchen Sie garnicht erst zu erscheinen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid Professor. Es kommt nicht wieder vor." Stotterte Susan und begann die Aufzeichnungen die an der Tafel standen abzuschreiben. Die endlosen, aneinander gereiten chemischen Formeln und Gleichungen verschwammen jedoch bald vor ihren Augen, und es blieb nur noch ein weißlicher Schleier, der sich plötzlich zu einem Satz manifestierte. "Du mußt mich nicht suchen, ich bin überall."Susan blinzelte kurz. "Was soll das denn." murmelte sie, schrieb jedoch auch das ab.  
  
Die Tür knarrte leise als ein junger Mann sie vorsichtig öffnete und in den Saal lugte. "Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich habe meinen Bus verpasst." meinte William entschuldigend und nah neben Susan platz.  
  
"Wo warst du solange?" Hisste ihm diese zu und schob ihre bisherigen Aufzeichnungen in seine Richtung. "Er hat heute extrem schlechte Laune, und da er sie nicht an dir auslassen konnte, hat er sie an mir ausgelassen!"   
  
"Hab mir von Andy die Wetterkarte erklären lassen." entgegnete William knapp und grinste seine Sitznachbarin breit an. "It´s gonna rain."   
  
Susan warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Tafelbild. Der seltsame Satz war jedoch wieder verschwunden. 


End file.
